bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Maebure
| english voice = }} '''Hikari Daikōki Maebure (前触れ光大弘毅, "Great Noble Harbinger of Light") is an Exalted Ashin, originally an ancient Sōzōshin and a temporary Tsumikami. He is also known as "The Black Sun" (黒陽, Kurohi). During his stay in Hell he has earned the moniker "Doomweaver" (織工の薨去, Okō no Kōkyo) for his unparalleled prowess in the art of Kidō. Appearance .]] Hikari is a very tall man outwardly in his early 30s. As a result of his strenuous training, he is lean and possesses an excellently toned physique. His overall stature is very proportional and imposing, a testament of his ancient Sōzōshin heritage. However, this noble visage is corrupted by the traits he has acquired as Tsumikami, leaving him with an unhealthy, ashen complexion and an elusive firmness of features that is more intimidating than dignified. His jet black hair is medium length and unkempt. The irides of his eyes are intense, sometimes gleaming scarlet in colour, and his pupils are somewhat slit-like in shape. In general, the features of his face are handsome, but solemn and sharp, with prominent high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. Markedly, there are two long scars intersecting his countenance that cross in an almost perpendicular manner just below his right eye. The horizontal one terminates below the left eye, whereas the vertical one reaches all the way down to the right side of his lips and up to his superciliary ridge, splitting the eyebrow. He dons a black, rather tight-fitting kimono, a and black leather boots. In addition, he wears a black cape with a hood over the kimono, and his former Togabito chain wrapped around his waist instead of a belt. The sheath of his Karadawaru is attached to the chain. Personality Maebure is a member of an ancient noble Sōzōshin family, and frequently behaves with an air of solemnity and pride that could be expected from a person of such high position. Under normal circumstances he is a very collected person who is not easily surprised or irritated. Quite level-headed, he usually maintains a considerable level of composure even during battle. Somewhat surprisingly, he is also genuinely concerned about the remnants of his family. He repeatedly seeks to reconcile himself with Haruka Mewokuramasu, his great-granddaughter, and displays both pride and mercy after the battle with his illegitimate daughter, Kimiko Kōtaku. Nonetheless, currently his august demeanour is mostly a remainder of his old, former self, a mask he wears to conceal his true nature. In fact, he is an unrelenting, callous individual determined to achieve his goals by any means necessary. Ever since his return from oblivion and subsequent conversion into a Tsumikami some negative aspects of his attitude have become more pronounced, particularly when in his Meikai state. Highly malicious, he enjoys intimidating and harming his opponents equally with words and his techniques. Even when he commends somebody, he either maintains a relatively condescending tone or words his praises in a peculiar, ambiguous manner that implies contempt. Often nonchalant and laid-back in a deliberately spiteful manner, he indulges in displays of dark humour and histrionic reactions intended to aggravate people. Moreover, he is a remarkably devious and cunning person skilfull at subtle manipulation. No longer a total recluse, he readily exploits others to further his own agendas. His intellect is undeniably remarkable, and he displays superb ingenuity even whilst in the thick of intense combat. He is extraordinarily driven as well, working strenuously and methodically to accomplish his goals. However, in spite of his impressive resolve, his signature composure may erode when under high stress. Still a proud noble at heart, he is easily offended when others underestimate or outright ignore him, to the point he might metaphorically explode in a fit of violent fury. Notably, he has a penchant for varios kinds of "countdowns" during combat, and usually progresses through increasingly more powerful transformations and techniques in a very orderly, gradual manner. Another prominent quirk of his is the tendency to make one-word qualitative remarks, such as exclaiming "magnificent" or "splendid" whenever something goes well, or saying "intriguing" when something piques his curiosity. Last, but definitely not least, there is a singular purpose that has kept Hikari going for several millennia, despite all the hardships and death he has endured. Ostensibly, he intends to claim the Soul King's throne for himself by personally defeating him. However, it is in fact only a means to an end. Maebure views the Soul Society as hopelessly stagnant and flawed. Consequently, he decided to turn against the entire world and introduce change, forcefully if need be. He plays the role of a villain extremely deliberately. Should he win, he could use his exceptional power to assume the mantle of the Soul King and fix the Soul Society according to his own ideas. Should he lose, he would leave behind such devastation that the winners would have no other choice but to introduce some changes themselves in a struggle to keep the Soul Society in a functioning condition. This purpose is the reason he was able to recruit two powerful former Shinigami who similarly do not have any qualms doing anything it takes to enforce change. Tōru Yōshanai, whose family members were murdered or estranged from him, wishes to destroy the current Soul Society so that a new, better one can arise from the ashes. Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi, who lived a horrible life full of torment and conflict greatly exacerbated by his inherent ability to experience the suffering of others, wishes to drastically alter the way Soul Society functions so that there would be less suffering. Together, the three view themselves as the necessary evil who shall pry the spiritual world from the claws of stagnation and do everything in their power to instigate change for the better, whatever that entails. History The Sōzōshin were a powerful, near-human race of spiritual beings and the original Balancers. Long before the human-derived Shinigami began to appear, they had maintained the distribution of Souls between the dimensions. However, they were always few and far between, and over time, due to countless wars and feuds, their number dwindled drastically. Hikari Maebure was born during that period to a high noble clan; he witnessed first-hand the peak of the Sōzōshin's golden age and the subsequent decline into near non-existence. While still a young warrior, soon after achieving his Bankai Maebure participated in a large battle. Overconfident due to his newfound power, he challenged the enemy leader to a duel, in which he was soundly beaten in full view of the participating armies. Some decades later he took part in a bloody campaign led by his own father, Mitsuo Maebure. He was devastated at the news of his father's death during one of the battles, and all he managed to do was to find his dead body slumped in a heap of nameless corpses. Some of the remaining Sōzōshin, the Royal Family amongst them, decided to train the Shinigami, so that the latter could eventually completely take over their duties. The others, however, were sorely embittered by their impending doom: too few of them remained to maintain the pureblood race, and unions with Shinigami merely prolonged the inevitable and diluted their lineage. The heavy losses suffered by his kin in numerous wars, his father's death chief amongst them, made Maebure question the state of Soul Society and the unwelcome changes that were inevitably taking place. Hikari, the last head of his family, eventually decided to restore his kin's waning glory by force, usurping the leadership of the entire . Over 2,000 years ago he assembled his followers and a brief but intense war broke out. All Sōzōshin, both faithful and rogue, were mutually exterminated in the conflict. Maebure's wife, Aiko, perished in the final battle, whereas his firstborn son, Akihiko, betrayed him and joined the Shinigami. Hikari himself confronted in a heated duel which almost resulted in his own death''Dawn, Part 2Evening, Part 3. Believed to be dead by everyone else, he subsequently went into hiding, the last full blood member of his race. For a long time he wandered aimlessly, crippled emotionally by what he had done. However, after some time the thought of vengeance entered his mind, and provided him with a new source of motivation to prevail and improve in order to one day make his wish of ruling the Soul Society trueEvening, Part 4. Some decades before the short-lived war between Hollows and Gotei 13, Hikari visited and exterminated a considerable amount of its Hollow inhabitants. He was soon confronted by a group of -class Menos, but defeated all of them simultaneously with the use of his Sinsaeng Jeongsu. Tinieblas was the only survivor of the pack; Hikari had damaged her Hollow mask and departed, leaving her alive, inadvertently helping her become a natural-born Culmination, Part 1. Plot Equipment '''Asauchi' (浅打, "Shallow Hit"): After about six thousand years of extensive usage Hikari has ultimately outgrown the need for a Zanpakutō and melded with the spirit that used to dwell within. Thus, he has been left with an empty sword, an asauchi, that he continues to wield for several reasons. The sword remains his sole possession after he lost everything dear to him long ago, serves as a keepsake and a memoir of his most trusted companion. Ever the swordsmanship enthusiast, he also enjoys wielding the sword in battle, still capable of clashing with full-fledged Zanpakutō and other spiritual weapons. But there is a pragmatic cause for this as well. For with the profound power of Gainendō, Maebure is capable of exploiting the malleable template in his hands and bestow the sword with conceptual abilities as he temporarily creates, and chooses between, a selection of mock-Shikai. By default, the asauchi appears as a with an octagonal tsuba and an ivory hilt, with a tassel of the same colour attached to the pommel. Nevertheless, it might adopt an altered form when empowered with Gainendō. *'Mugen Senzai' (無限潜在, "Limitless Potential"): It is said that asauchi are in fact the ultimate Zanpakutō, because they have the potential to become anything. While no separate spirit occupies Hikari's sword anymore, it remains a spiritual weapon bonded with him. A blank canvas. And with the ability to tap into whatever concept he wishes, Maebure may temporarily imprint the weapon with any single special ability he wishes. The chikarago of Gainendō serves as the release command that shall dictate the function of the fake Shikai from that point onward. In consequence, the asauchi can be wreathed in torrential flames, turned into solid ice or energised with crackling electricity, cast potent gusts of wind or waves of pressurised water with every swing, among many, many others. For all intents and purposes, the asauchi does become a Shikai for a period of time, and one with the power of a conceptual ability at that. The sword might be used to either channel said ability directly, or to cast empowered spells of the matching category. Needless to say, in spite of not achieving the magnitude of a Bankai this is an extremely powerful weapon owing to its astounding versatility. Whatever effect he wishes to achieve or an enemy weakness to exploit, Hikari is capable of moulding the weapon accordingly to assist him. Nevertheless, while the asauchi does boast the potential to become anything, it can be any single thing at a time only, and to change the state is to cleanse the former and impart another concept later on. Powers and Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Trivia *Silver-Haired Seireitou is the creator of the original concept of the Sōzōshin. Hikari and his race in LordGalvatron's fictional universe are based on that concept, but significantly altered to suit the latter's preferences. *Hikari Maebure is a -grade villain in the eyes of his creator. Some of Maebure's actions and words reference the infamous character, but unlike Aizen he is not completely untouchable to Captain-class opponents in most of his fights. While incredibly powerful and in fact LordGalvatron's strongest character by far, he is firmly kept below the precipice of invincibility. *After his conversion into a Tsumikami Hikari deliberately rejuvenated his ostensibly middle-aged body back to mid-twenties. This seemed to affect his personality and the manner of speaking significantly, replacing arrogance and solemnity with nonchalance and malice. However, throughout his consecutive appearances he has "aged back" again somewhat and his demeanour is largely back to the pre-conversion state, if slightly darker. *According to his creator, Hikari would be voiced by , the Japanese voice actor of the Arrancar . In English, he would be voiced by , the voice actor of from . *His battle theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPkzgYmuQQg Blue Gender OST - Tactics]. *In Japanese, he would refer to himself with 私 (watakushi) pronoun, which is a sophisticated and polite, but also old-fashioned word. Normally, he speaks in a very manner, albeit often with sarcastic or condenscending overtones. *"Hikari" is actually a feminine Japanese name. *According to User:Njalm2, Hikari Maebure's Price Level is 127,100, well within the Yonkō-class. Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Culmination'' (Indirect mention only) The Spectre of the Past Arc *''Spectre of the Past: Dawn'' *''Spectre of the Past: Morning'' *''Spectre of the Past: Noon'' *''Spectre of the Past: Zenith'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' (Mentioned only) Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Evening'' *''Black Sun: Nightfall'' *''Black Sun: Dusk'' *''Black Sun: Nadir'' ''The Last Sunset Collaborations *Opposition against the Shiroyasha'' Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' Battles References Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Grandmasters Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Sōzōshin Category:Tsumikami Category:Hakuda Masters